1. Field of Use
This invention relates to replacement means for replacing a detachable regular barrel of a shotgun to enable firing of a smaller-gauge shotgun shell without altering the weight and balance of the shotgun.
In particular, it relates to improved shell ejector/extractor means in such replacement means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of shotgun comprises a receiver, a shoulder stock connected to the rear of the receiver, a fore-end iron pivotally connected to the front of the receiver, and a regular barrel detachably connected to the fore-end iron. The regular barrel may have a single bore or a double-bore (side-by-side or over-and-under). In any case, each bore has a predetermined gauge and is adapted to have a shotgun shell of the same gauge fired therein. The regular barrel has a shell ejector/extractor which is operated by an ejector/extractor operating mechanism which is mounted on the shotgun, either in the receiver or on the fore-end iron. This mechanism is constructed so as to ascertain whether or not a shotgun shell in a barrel bore has been fired. This mechanism is actuated when the regular barrel is swung or pivoted downwardly from breech-closed to breech-open position to effect forceful ejection of a spent shell casing or to effect slight movement of an unfired live shell to a position wherein it can be manually removed.
A 12 gauge double-barrel over-and-under shotgun of the aforedescribed type, designated as a Model K-80 Skeet Gun, is manufactured by Krieghoff International, Inc., of West Germany, and is commercially available in the U.S.A. through P.O. Box 549, Ottsville, Pa., 18942.
Heretofore, if a shooter using a shotgun of the aforesaid type desired to fire shotgun shells of smaller gauge than the predetermined gauge, either to comply with the rules of a different class of sport shooting or for reasons of economy, he had two options. First, he could replace the detachable regular barrel with a compatible replacement barrel of the desired smaller gauge. However, this required having available one or more replacement barrels, each of which is extremely expensive. However, the advantage of this first option is that a replacement barrel of smaller gauge can be constructed to have the same weight and balance as the regular barrel so as not to affect the aim or technique of the shooter. Second, instead of replacing the regular barrel with a replacement barrel he could insert therein a tube having a firing chamber and bore of the desired smaller gauge. Such tubes are commercially available individually or in sets of different smaller gauges. While this second option is more economical than the first, the major disadvantage is that the use of the tube in the bore of the regular barrel added to the overall weight of the shotgun and changed its balance, thereby adversely affecting the aim and technique of the shooter.